five_nights_in_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's (Games)
This category includes the games of Five Nights At Freddy's: ] * In the first game, you have to use the doors and light to avoid Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. However, one animatronic in this game, Golden Freddy, avoids the doors and appears in the office. In order to avoid him, you need to turn up your monitor and don't get distracted. * In the second game, you have to put up your mask to fool the evil characters, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Golden Freddy. But there is 2 animatronics that cannot get fooled by your Freddy Mask. Withered Foxy can be avoided only when using the flashlight at him. The Puppet/Marionette can be avoided by winding up the music box by pressing the button on CAM 11. * In the third game, you have to distract Springtrap by pressing the audio button on the camera you are viewing. Springtrap will come in vents as well so in order to avoid him, you need to seal vent to close the entry for Springtrap to go through to your office. When you have an error on one of your systems, go to your left and press the orange button to turn up the maintenance panel and repair it on the system you need to repair. But the phantoms try to distract and trouble you throughout those nights. For Phantom Freddy, you need to ignore him using a camera or a maintenance panel. For Phantom Chica, you have to ignore her on CAM 07 by going onto different cameras when you see her ghost face. For Phantom Foxy, you have to ignore him when you see him in the office. For Phantom Mangle, you have to ignore her on CAM 03 and go to a different camera. For Phantom Balloon Boy, you have to ignore him when he is on your current camera view and go to a different camera quickly. For Phantom Puppet, you need to ignore her from CAM 08 and go to a different camera when you see her normal appearance. * In the fourth game, you have to shine your flashlight at nightmare animatronics or close doors when you hear breathing by the door. Shine the flashlight at Nightmare Freddy when on the bed. Shine the flashlight on Nightmare Bonnie when he is not breathing on you or is far away from you. If he is breathing in front of you, close the door till you hear no breathing. These same mechanics go for Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Foxy is pretty sneaky. You need to shine the flashlight at him in the halls far away. Luckily, Nightmare Foxy does not jumpscare close to you by any of the doors. Then Nightmare Foxy appears in the closet, so flash the light at him to retreat. Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare are pretty hard. You need to shine the flashlight at them and close the door quickly, but they appear in various areas in your room so you need to be aware of their laughs and sounds. The minigame called Fun with Plushtrap appears in the extras after completing all the nights. In order to avoid Plushtrap from jumping and attacking, you have to shine the flashlight in an intelligent way until Plushtrap reaches the X on the floor in front of you. You will win the minigame after doing so. This game's information goes for the Halloween Edition, which includes Jack-o-Bonnie(replaces Nightmare Bonnie), Jack-o-Chica(replaces Nightmare Chica), Nightmare Mangle(replaces Nightmare Foxy), Nightmare Balloon Boy(replaces Plushtrap), and Nightmarionne(replaces Nightmare). Category:Five Nights At Candy's Category:The Return To Freddy's